


Эксклюзивно для Стилински

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ходе очередной заварушки в Стайлза прилетает какое-то заклинание. Он теряет память, растерян, дезориентирован и совершенно не понимает, что происходит. Рядом дерется какая-то девушка с катаной, Лидия швыряется бутылками с зажигательной смесью, койот бегает вокруг, и Скотт! Скотт дерет когтями (у Скотта когти!) монстра и говорит, что парень, который тащит Стайлза прочь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксклюзивно для Стилински

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851406) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 
  * Inspired by [Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851406) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Спасибо чудесной Jerakeen за этот кусочек позитива ♥

\- Вау! Мой муж? – выкрикнул Стайлз, оглядывая парня с головы до ног. – Ты уверен?  
  
Его  _муж_  (как такое возможно?) заворчал и закатил глаза, одной рукой потроша гоблина.  
  
Стайлз впечатлен. Ему  _противно_ , но он впечатлен.  
  
\- Ты женился на мне? – спросил Стайлз, позабыв о кошмарных монстрах, окруживших их. – У тебя красивые ресницы.  
  
Парень –  _его муж_  – выпустил долгий вздох, подхватил Стайлза подмышки и поставил за деревом.  
  
\- Оставайся здесь, - приказал он с покорным выражением лица, словно _точно_ зная, что Стайлз не собирается так поступать.  
  
\- О, Господи, - произнес Стайлз. – Ты, и правда, сделал это! Ты женился на мне! Я женился на тебе! Я женился на горячем супергерое из порно!  
  
-  _Детка_ , - произнес его муж сквозь зубы (твою мать, Стайлз влюбился!), - Оставайся за деревом и молчи!  
  
А потом он вернулся в гущу боя, с рычанием убивая монстров. И это было самое горячее зрелище, которое Стайлз только видел.  
  
Когда все закончилось, люди (его друзья?) собрались вместе, испачканные с ног до головы в зеленой крови, и счищали куски монстров со своей одежды. А Стайлз оказался в кольце чудовищно сильных рук, и получил поцелуй в висок и зарывшийся в его волосы нос.  
  
Стайлз мог бы привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Хотя Скотт, кажется, против, потому что он произнес:  
  
\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда…  
  
И Стайлза внезапно перекинули через плечо. ВАУ!  
  
\- Скотт, о мой бог! Ты только посмотри на задницу моего мужа!  
  
\- Я бы предпочел не делать этого, - вздохнул Скотт. И девушка с катаной засмеялась.  
  
\- Это же произведение искусства! – продолжал фонтанировать Стайлз. – Ей место в музее. Но нет! Это эксклюзивно для Стайлза Стилински!  
  
\- Я сейчас уроню тебя на голову, - предупредил его муж.  
  
\- Может быть, это поможет с амнезией, - вставил Скотт.  
  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - самодовольно произнес Стайлз. – Ты меня  _любишь_.  
  
Чужие руки сильнее сжали его ноги.  
  
\- Один Господь знает почему, - проворчал его муж.  


 

 

***

  
  
Стайлз не мог перестать улыбаться, осматривая комнату. Его комната! В собственной квартире! В которой он живет с собственным мужем!  
  
\- Это так круто, - шептал Стайлз. – Так круто.  
  
\- Ммм-хм, - согласился его муж, поправил на нем одеяло и перебрался на другую сторону кровати.   
  
\- Ты действительно реальный.  
  
Стайлз провел рукой по щетинистой щеке. И красивый.  
  
Его муж – красивый убийца монстров, который спит в мягкой пижаме – поймал руку Стайлза и поцеловал ладонь.  
  
\- Утром все наладится, - пообещал он.  
  
Стайлз лег ближе, прижался, засыпая, и совершенно забыл спросить его имя.


End file.
